


The Fury of Urbosa

by Cosmicheda



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Legend of Zelda References, champion urbosa, mama urbosa, urbosa backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicheda/pseuds/Cosmicheda
Summary: Providing a backstory and origin to the best of the Champions. I needed more Urbosa in my life, so I had to write some. I have a few chapters planned out on how she meets Zelda's mother, and adding context to a few scenes from memories, as well as my own spin on things.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas to specific memories or things you want to see, please leave a comment to give me some more inspiration!

Urbosa stood at the steps leading up to the royal chambers in the Gerudo palace and looked up. Two Gerudo warriors stood on either side of the door, guarding it silently.

“Urbosa!” her name was yelled yet again but she felt compelled to run the other way. Far, far away from the sound of responsibility calling her name. 

Her Aunt stood at the top of the stairs, red curls a mess as she beckoned to the teenage warrior to ascend. “It is time,” she stated, her impatience growing.  
And by “time” she meant it was time for Urbosa to assume position as Gerudo Chief. A position she had not expected to take so suddenly, for it had been held by her Mother until two days ago. In an unexpected attack from the Yiga Clan, her mother and older sister had lost their lives defending the fortress, which left her the unexpected successor. 

Everything moved so quickly, and she was afforded no time to process. No time to grieve. She understood her duty to her people, but it was suddenly clouded by rage. This was not how things were supposed to go. This was not the plan. Her plan had been to travel, to see lands other than the Gerudo desert. To meet a Voe, perhaps. To have adventure. 

Instead of climbing the stairs in the direction of her Aunt, Urbosa found herself stepping backwards, shaking her head until the band that held her mass of fiery red hair in a ponytail came loose. She wanted to scream. To destroy the Yiga Clan and herself simultaneously. To turn back time. To d anything except what was being asked of her. Turning on her heel, Urbosa found herself running from her duty. Running from her people. Running.

*****

After taking a sand seal as far as she could, she found herself walking along a road lined with canyons on either side. She moved with purpose, nodding to other travelers she passed as the hours wore on. She didn’t know where she was going, all she knew is she was going.  
She stopped at the first stable she found and purchased a horse, using an amber amulet as payment since she had brought no rupees with her. What had she been thinking? She left completely unprepared.  
As the hours dragged on, the turmoil inside her mind only grew. Her heart torn between running away from it all and going back to fulfill her duty. What would her mother say if she where here? Urbosa had always been impetuous, afraid of nothing, always ready for the next adventure. She had lived comfortably, training aside the Gerudo warriors, enjoying her status as daughter of the Chief with none of the responsibility. No one had expected Urbosa to rise to the position, after all, there had been an older daughter. But life had other plans. Now here she was, in unfamiliar land, the sun quickly setting, turning her back on her family and her people. She felt shame, which only fueled her anger. 

“Well there is nothing more I can do now,” Urbosa muttered to herself dryly, dismounting her steed and allowed her tall frame to stretch. She looked around her surroundings, a little puzzled by what she saw. Scattered around her were giant mushroom shaped objects that towered far above her. She had never seen such things before. She approached the base of one slowly and reached a hand out, touching it before allowing herself to slump against its cool surface. “We’ll camp here for the night I suppose,” she said to her horse, which stared at her blankly. 

The tall girl slowly slid to the ground, leaning her back against the base of the mushroom tower and letting her eyes close. Lately she had found it difficult to close her eyes without seeing images of her mother, but the exhaustion was setting in. She was rewarded darkness when she closed her eyes. She must have drifted off, but the sound of a scream jolted her awake and she was on her feet in an instant. She reached to her back, pulling a scimitar from its sheath and holding it out. She saw nothing in front of her except for her horse, whose ears were perked up and flicking. She hadn’t imagined the scream. 

The scream sounded again and Urbosa realized it was coming from behind her, she made her way in the darkness, trying to find the source of it. She heard the strange sound of robotic taunting laughter and the flash of lighting, accompanied by another scream. Urbosa had broken out into a full fledged run until she stumbled upon the scene of the sound. A wizzrobe, or at least that’s what she deduced since she had never seen one in person before, was dancing through the air, flicking it’s lightning rod tauntingly. A young blonde girl, seemingly close in age to herself was backed up against the base of another of those towering mushrooms. Her hands were held out protectively in front of her face, but she had no weapon. 

With another taunting laugh the wizzrobe appeared again, a few feet from the blonde, and let a bolt of lightning strike beside her. She cried out and Urbosa lept into action. She yelled, trying to get the little monsters attention away from the cowering girl. “Help! Please help!” The blonde yelled, seeing Urbosa standing there.

The wizzrobe squealed and disappeared, reappearing closer to Urbosa, flicking the lightning rod. A bolt struck close enough for Urbosa to feel the heat and electricity singe her skin. She growled, charging toward the wizzrobe. It disappeared, little pools of light giving away its every step. It was returning to the blonde, who hadn’t moved from where she was cowered.

Suddenly in Urbosa’s mind it wasn’t a stranger, but her mother and sister. She had to protect them. To save them. To set things right. Urbosa’s blood boiled, imagining the Yiga Clan closing in on them, catching them by surprise and showing no mercy. The Wizzrobe reappeared and Urbosa saw the thundercloud over head flash. Without thinking she closed the gap, positioning herself in front of the blonde and raising her scimitar over her head. The bolt of lightning struck the tip of it spread like wildfire. It coursed through the blade, the hilt, and then her hand. Her muscles spasmed and locked as electricity jolted through her body as if she were a conduit. The yell that had built in her throat was cut off and she felt the current course her veins then pool in the pit of her stomach. The belly of the beast she thought distantly. But that was also where her grief was stored. Her rage. Her ferocity. The golden circlets that were clasped around her wrist vibrated with the energy, seeming to pull it from beneath her skin. Bolt of lightning danced along the metal and the searing hot pain that had consumed Urbosa was replaced with pure unbridled fury. Her head turn, eyes locked with the little black face of the wizzrobe, and she felt the lightning inside her body redirected. She channeled her fury and let out a yell. Her muscles no longer locked and spasming, she brought the scimitar down and from its tip shot the lightning bolt that had only moments before flooded her body. The wizzrobe’s body seized and fried, green lightning coming down in massive bolts around them. Nowhere was safe from the electricity. Nowhere, except, right where Urbosa stood, protecting the blonde. It was as if an invisible shield surrounded them. 

Her fury and energy expended, the tall red head dropped to her knees, catching herself on one hand before she face planted. She panted heavily, body trembling with the aftershocks of what she had just experienced.  
Had she just…. Channeled lightning?

“Thank you…”

Urbosa turned slowly to look back at who she had just saved and large green eyes met her own. “How did you…” the voice trailed off, seemingly stunned. A throaty laugh escaped from Urbosa, “I don’t know,” she admit. Her voice seemed so gravelly and low now. As if the lightning had changed her very being. 

“Are you alright?” Urbosa asked, slowly getting to her feet then extending a hand to offer help to the blonde. The girl regarded the hand warily then accepted it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. “ I am now, thanks to you. My name is…” she trailed off, seeming unsure. “You forgot your name?” Urbosa asked, incredulously. 

The blonde shook her head and laughed, “no, I just. I wasn’t sure if I should tell you who I am, but I supposed since you saved me, I at least owe you that.” 

Urbosa stared at the blonde, waiting.

“My name is Zelda, Queen of Hyrule.”


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter to explain the events of the first chapter and pave way for the third.

A hearty laugh filled the night air and Queen Zelda looked over at her friend fondly. Her friendship with Urbosa had blossomed since their chance encounter and both of them had grown into their roles beautifully. Although polar opposite by appearance, with the Queen’s fair complexion and golden hair and Urbosa’s tanned skin and fiery mane, they were both similar, as was the reason for their meeting. 

That day, a year ago, when Urbosa had saved the queens life, they were both running from their duty. While Urbosa was dealing with the grief of losing her mother and the sudden duty of becoming Gerudo chief thrust upon her, Zelda was dealing with the marriage her family had arranged for her. In fact, she had run away from the castle the night after her wedding to King Rhoam of Hyrule. Their marriage had been arranged for years, but the nearer it drew, the colder the Queen’s feet became. She didn’t want her life to be laid out for her, she wanted to find it on her own. But that was not an option for a descendent of the Goddess Hylia, and the match had been decided.   
Ironically the friendship they found in each other, and the danger of the night they met, had been the wake up call they both needed. Queen Zelda returned to Hyrule Castle to assume her place as Queen, and Urbosa returned to the desert to assume her role as Chief of the Gerudo. 

Now, they both sat on one of the outer walls of Gerudo palace, enjoying the warm night air as they reminisced. 

“Are you nervous?” Urbosa asked curiously, looking over at her friend. Queen Zelda gazed down, her hand resting on the curve of her belly, which was becoming quite the nuisance these days. She regarded her friends question seriously, trying to verbalize the emotions she felt.

Was she nervous about becoming a mother? No…  
Was she nervous about what may become of her child? Yes. 

“I worry for her,” The Queen admit softly. “She hasn’t even entered this world and already expectations are placed upon her. Rhoam has already chosen her teachers and trainers and decided upon her fate before she’s taken her first breath…” Zelda trailed off and sighed. 

Urbosa offered a comforting smile and squeezed the Queen’s shoulder. “I understand,” and she did. They both did.

“It is unfair for her to be born into a world where her destiny is decided for her, but that is the truth of her existence. She will grow into it, as we both have.”  
The Queen sighed and looked out into the desert. The soft swirl of sand in the breeze. She knew the Chief was right, but she couldn’t help but want more for her child. 

“I am glad she will have you in her life,” Zelda said finally. They shared a smiled and Urbosa chuckled, “are you sure about that? Maybe I will teach her to throw lightning bolts with her tantrums.” 

Zelda gasped at the thought then fell into a fit of laughter very unbecoming of a Queen. “Don’t you dare!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know if there is anything particular you want to see!


	3. Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa meets a little bird and falls in love

“Lady Urbosa,” the Gerudo warrior greeted with a nod of her head before stepping to the side and motioning to the doorway.

“Queen Zelda, of Hyrule” she announced before stepping back completely. 

Urbosa was quick to her feet at the unexpected, but welcome, guest. “Zelda!” she greeted with a warm smile as the Queen stepped into the room, lowering the hood that had concealed her. “I am sorry I did not give you warning, but it was urgent my dear friend,” she replied in a gentle voice.

The two friends met in the middle of the room and Urbosa stooped down ever so slightly so they could embrace. She was surprised to find a large bundle beneath the Queen’s robes blocked their embrace from its usual closeness. “Oh!” the Chieftan gasped, pulling back slightly. The Queen smiled at her, eyes shining, and pulled back her robe to expose the sweetest of sights.

Urbosa was speechless as she gazed upon a small infant, wrapped tightly in a blanket adorned with the Triforce, and held snug to the Queen’s chest. Urbosa marveled at how something so small could make her feel so….much.  
“I wanted you to meet my daughter,” The Queen whispered, looking up to meet the green eyes that were still wide with awe. 

“She’s…” Urbosa trailed off, words failing her. 

The Queen gently untucked the infant from her robes and gave a little chuckle as it stirred from the motion. “Hold her,” the Queen insisted, holding the baby out.

Urbosa looked out of her element, but grateful all the same as she gingerly accepted the wrapped child and awkwardly cradled her against her broad figure. The Gerudo Chief, always fierce, full of mischief, and ready for battle, felt utterly helpless as she cradled the baby. Her heart felt the tug of pure affection and she wished she could verbalize how much she already cherished the little one. She knew in that moment she would do anything for the child.   
The two women stood together, both gazing at the baby as her eyes slowly blinked themselves open. 

“Zelda,” the Queen whispered, “my little bird.” 

Urbosa looked from the baby to her dearest friend, hoping her eyes conveyed what her words could not. 

“She will surely grow to be a beautiful and dignified queen, just as you are,” Urbosa said softly after a period of silence. The Queen gave her a small smile, “thank you, Urbosa.” She reached up and stroked the soft skin of young Zelda’s cheek, “but looks are fleeting. What I wish for her is to be blessed with true happiness.”

The women’s gaze met in understanding and Urbosa knew her friend yearned for more. More for her daughter than duty and destiny. It was what they both wanted so badly before they had assumed their own roles.   
“She will have that, as well,” Urbosa said gently.

Breaking the moment, young Zelda’s face began to contort, a small cry escaping from her. Urbosa looked up in a panic and the Queen laughed, “Not if she doesn’t eat, first,” she joked as she whisked the baby from the startled Chieftan’s arms and rocked her gently. “Let us feed the little bird, then you can catch me up on what I have missed,” the Queen said.


	4. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad news arrives to the Gerudo dessert which prompt a trip to Hyrule Castle.

Urbosa had received news that her dear friend, the Queen of Hyrule was experiencing a rapid decline in her health. Accompanied by a handful of Gerudo warriors, Urbosa set off to Hyrule castle in the hopes she would make it in time. It had been over a year since her last reunion with the queen and as Urbosa pushed her horse to a faster gait, she felt the bitter taste of regret on her tongue that she had let so much time pass. 

Although Urbosa pushed a near relentless pace across Hyrule to make it in the castle, when she arrived outside of its walls she already knew it was too late. Keeping her emotions masked, she dismounted and led her horse to the stables before making her way to the entrance of the castle. She dismissed her warriors, telling them to get much needed rest, while she went in search of the King. She was met by guards who informed her of the Queen’s passing in the middle of the night. Urbosa’s stomach clenched at the thought of young Princess Zelda falling asleep, only to wake to the news her mother was gone. 

Urbosa was escorted to the Kings study, where he had been enclosed most of the day. When he walked in he barely looked up from his desk, papers strewn across it, trinkets knocked to the floor in what she knew had been a fit of grief. “Your majesty,” Urbosa’s voice was low, her head bowed for a moment in both respect and sorrow. “She’s gone…” King Rhoam muttered, his massive hands pressed to the sides of his head. Urbosa stole a glance at the wall, a painting of the King, Queen, and a very young Zelda was on display. It was hard to believe she was gone. 

“How is the Princess?” Urbosa asked softly. The King met her eyes, deep crevasses of sorrow on his face, “I could barely tell her. She is being strong, fulfilling her duty as a Princess. I know she is saddened, but I cannot bear to go to her… she looks…” Rhoam trailed off and Urbosa sighed. Princess Zelda had a strong resemblance to her mother, she could imagine that their similarities were too much for The King to look upon at this moment. “Will you stay for the funeral?” The King looked up. 

Urbosa nodded and he returned it gratefully. “Zelda is in her chambers, go to her…please.” 

******

The Gerudo Chief had barely made it to the corridor leading to the Princess’s room before she heard the soft voice. 

“Urbosa?”

She stopped and turned, finding the Princess standing alone in the hallway, having come up behind her. “I was just looking for you, Princess,” the older woman said gently, turning her body completely and lowering her tall frame so she was closer to eye level as the young girl approached. 

Her green eyes were guarded, struggling to hold in the grief and upkeep her composure, but Princess Zelda leaned into the embrace Urbosa offered nevertheless. It was brief and the Gerudo Chief respected the quick pull away from the Princess, knowing she was struggling to keep her emotions reined in. “Mother…” the voice began shaky at first then Zelda straightened herself and began again with more strength, “Mother knew you were coming. She told me to tell you to keep your promise.”

Urbosa’s throat tightened, tears burned at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall in front of the princess. 

Her promise.

Her mind transported her to happier moments. Moments spent with The Queen at the Gerudo palace, both of them watching as an infant Zelda slept peacefully. “Urbosa,” The Queen began, looking to her dear friend solemnly. Their eyes met. “If anything were to happen to me-“ The Gerudo Chief opened her mouth, wanting to protest that the Queen shouldn’t say such things, but then closed it and let her continue. She could sense the worry in her friend and the need for Urbosa to listen rather than speak.  
“- promise me you will protect her? I know she has her father, and guards, and all of Hyrule to look after her, as she will one day look after them… But promise me, if I should leave this life, you would look after my little bird. Not just Princess Zelda.”

Urbosa clasped her friend’s hands in her own, squeezing tightly as she held her gaze. “I promise,” she said, her voice low and sincere. She understood what The Queen was asking of her. To look passed the royal lineage and duty and see the soul that was beneath. To protect that. 

Snapping back to the present Urbosa offered a small smile to the princess and nodded her head, “I intend to,” she assured the young girl. Zelda looked at her questioningly then let the curiosity slip away. She was too tired and too sad for inquisitively.

The funeral for The Queen was held that evening. It was a grand but somber affair, hundreds had traveled from across the realm to pay their respects to her majesty. Urbosa watched from the sidelines as The Princess stood dutifully beside her father, keeping her face a blank mask. With her head held high, every bit the picture of a Princess, Zelda said a final goodbye to her mother as the golden casket was closed.   
Because of her status, Urbosa had been invited to stay in guest chambers for the night before departing the following day to return to her own land. After the funeral the castle had been bustling with activity. Although somber, there was a flurry of preparations, guests, and things to straighten out. Urbosa had barely caught another glimpse of the young Princess in all of the commotion. 

But night had fallen and Urbosa lay wide awake, staring up at the ceiling of her guest chambers, unable to shake the sadness from her mind. The memories of her dear friend. The worry she carried for the princess. Knowing that the King would no doubt be tending to his own grief, Urbosa silently dressed herself and made her way through the quiet castle. The only peoples she net along the way were the royal guard, who gave her a small nod of acknowledgement as she passed. 

The corridor to Zelda’s room was dark and quiet but as Urbosa approached the heavy door she could hear the soft cries coming from beyond it. She knocked lightly, “Princess?” she called out. When she received no response, she tried the handle and was relieved to find it unlocked.

She slipped into the darkened bedroom quietly and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim moonlight streaming through one of the high windows. Her gaze settled on Princess Zelda in her bed, her small body appearing even smaller in contrast to her large bed. She could see the small shoulders shaking, soft cries being muffled in her pillow. “Oh, Little Bird,” Urbosa sighed sadly and quickly made her way to the bed. She sat gingerly beside The Princess, hoping her presence would be welcomed. When the girl made no protest Urbosa laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, “I know you suffer, sweet Zelda. But I cannot allow you to bear it alone.” 

With great effort and many sniffles, The Princess uncovered her face to look up at Urbosa. Even in the moonlight, The Chief could see the sadness in her eyes. It was a sadness that was mirrored in her own. The small head gave the briefest of nods and Urbosa slipped beneath the blanket and pulled her into a tight embrace. Princess Zelda allowed herself to come undone in the arms of her Mothers closest friend, feeling some semblance of comfort in the strong arms that held her. If only for the moment, she felt as if she could be shielded from the world. The soft sound of Urbosa’s voice seemed to be the only thing tethering her to the Earth and keeping her from shattering into a million pieces. Urbosa held the child as she sobbed, stroking her blonde locks gently and murmuring softly. “There, there, little bird.” Another soft sob. “You’re not alone,” Urbosa assured her. 

At last Zelda’s sobs had silenced and sleep had mercifully taken her. Urbosa remained immobile, looking down at the child in her arms and feeling an incredible ache in her chest. She understood the hollowness Zelda felt. Afterall, it was the events after the death of her own mother that had led to her meeting The Queen. But she had found a friend to lean on, and an outlet to her pent-up grief and fury. There was an immense amount of pressure on The Princess and Urbosa worried that the child would feel as if she had to face it alone. 

“I will protect her,” Urbosa spoke aloud to the dark room, hoping from somewhere beyond The Queen could hear her. “I will protect her with my life, my sweet friend.”


	5. Freezing Waters

Time passed steadily after the death of The Queen, and as it often does, it allowed some healing for Princess Zelda. But it also mounted the pressure for her to unlock her powers and stay diligent in her training. Urbosa used to see the little bird every few months, whether because she visited Hyrule or the royal guard accompanied Zelda to the desert. But as Zelda aged, their visits grew fewer and further between. She was immersed in her training, using it as an outlet for her sadness and her fears. Her interests were broad, from plants and animals to new technology. She was curious about everything, but the more she showed interest in other things, the harder the King came down on her to focus on her training. Not long after her 13th birthday, Urbosa made a trip to Hyrule. It had been a year since she had last seen the Princess and if truth be told, she was worried. 

They corresponded through letters, which had placated Urbosa for a time. She kept up to date with what the Princess was studying, how her training was going, and most importantly how she was doing. But after a longer than usual absence of letters Urbosa could not wait any longer. She entrusted the Gerudo palace to her closest advisors and warned that she may be gone for some time. She wanted to be sure she did not have to rush this visit with the Princess.

When she arrived at the castle she met with the King in his study, trying to push away the sadness that crept into her at the memory of her last meeting with him in the same room. He brushed away Urbosa’s concern, assuring her that the Princess was well and deeply dedicated to her training. Nothing to worry about at all.

“In fact, she will be leaving in the morning to train at one of the springs in an attempt to unlock her power,” he said as he stood from his chair. “You may accompany her, if you wish. I am sure the two of you would like the time together and I trust she will be safe in your capable hands.” 

Urbosa nodded in agreement, “I would like that very much, your majesty.” 

In the morning, Urbosa saddled her mount in the stable, then assisted the Princess in saddling her white stallion. “I can’t believe Father is letting us go together, I was worried he would feel you were a distraction,” The Princess said softly once they had exited the palace gates.

Urbosa gazed over at the young Princess, an eyebrow raised. “Do you feel that I am a distraction?” she asked.

“No! Of course not!” Zelda stammered, blushing slightly. “It’s just, I have asked to visit you many times and he scolded me for being distracted…”

Urbosa hummed thoughtfully, feeling annoyance at The King but keeping it to herself. “I take it training isn’t progressing as he had hoped?” 

Zelda shook her head sadly, averting her gaze to the road ahead. “No. I feel as if I have tried everything, but my power still sleeps. I push myself daily but it’s never…” she trailed off, lost in her own mind for a moment.   
The Gerudo Chieftain allowed the comfortable silence to continue, focusing on the scenery that was so different than what she was used to. No canyons, sand, or voltfruit in sight. Instead, there was an absurd amount of green and trees as far as the eye could see. 

“Your power will come,” Urbosa assured her in the most confident voice she had. 

“I hope so…” The Princess replied softly. 

They arrived at the Spring late the following morning and set up a camp at the entrance. The Princess insisted they should be prepared to spend the night, as sometimes her training and prayers took hours. “Are you sure you won’t be bored, Urbosa?” Zelda asked worriedly, surveying the entrance to the spring in anticipation. 

“I could never be bored with you,” The Chief assured her as she settled down and pulled out her scimitar. She figured now was as good of a time as any to sharpen it, since she would be there for awhile. Zelda nodded and turned her attention to her pack, pulling out a white dress. She slipped into it quickly, discarding the clothes she had worn for travel. When Urbosa looked up she gasped before she could catch herself.

“What? What is it?” Zelda cried, quickly looking down at her dress, worry filling her features.

Urbosa got to her feet and bowed her head for a moment, “that was your mothers dress, wasn’t it?”

Zelda smoothed it down around her waist and nodded, “yes, she gave it to Father and asked him to keep it for me.”

Urbosa had seen The Queen in that very dress and seeing her daughter in it stirred an emotion she couldn’t quite name, deep within her. Urbosa blinked rapidly, not wanting the tears she felt pricking at her lashes to be seen. The Princess looked up at her, a vulnerable expression on her face that Urbosa hadn’t seen in some time. Sensing the need for it, Urbosa stepped forward then knelt in front of the Princess, placing her hands on the young girls’ shoulders. “You are every bit as beautiful as your Mother was when she wore it,” Urbosa said gently. “I know she is proud of you, as am I.” 

Princess Zelda wordlessly threw her arms around the woman’s neck in a grateful hug and held on for several moments as she regained her composure. How she had needed to hear those words so badly. She wished daily to hear them from her Father but hearing them from Urbosa was good enough for now. 

When they broke apart, Urbosa straightened back to her full height and affectionately tucked a stray lock of hair behind Zelda’s ear, “do what you must. I will be right here.” 

The hours ticked away and Urbosa lazed by the entrance to the spring. Her weapon now sharper than ever, she had little to do aside snack on the fruit they had gathered along the way and keep a watchful eye for any monsters that may try to surprise them. For awhile she had strained to listen to what the Princess was saying, but she could only make out fragments of prayer. Desperation to unlock her powers. Pleas to the Goddess to make her good enough. Strong enough. It broke Urbosa’s heart to hear the Princess pray for something she already was, so she eventually stopped listening to the prayers. 

As the sun began to dip, Urbosa called to the Princess to wrap up her time in the spring. The temperature was dipping twice as quickly as the sun and she knew it would be a cold night. She built a fire in preparation for their night and pulled the furs out from one of the saddle bags so that they could cover themselves as they slept.

Another half hour passed and there was still no sign of the Princess. Urbosa approached the Spring quietly, seeing the small figure chest deep in the waters, on her knees in front of the Goddess, praying with all her might.  
“Princess,” Urbosa called.

“Not yet. I’m not ready yet,” Zelda cried back, her voice teetering on breaking. 

The Gerudo chief pursed her lips together, arms crossed over her abdomen as she watched The Princess. After a moment she walked back out to their camp, giving in to the desperation in the girl’s voice.   
When gooseflesh began to raise on Urbosa’s arms and the sun had dipped beyond the horizon she stood up again, knowing she would not take no for an answer. The Princess had been submerged nearly the entire day, with no food and dropping temperatures. Enough was enough. 

Urbosa froze in her tracks when the Spring came within view again. The Princess had slumped backwards and was floating on the water, golden hair splayed around her face.   
“Zelda!” Urbosa cried, running to the unconscious Princess. She splashed through the water, and grabbed hold of the girl’s body then scooped her up and out of the frigid liquid. It was freezing.  
Panic rose in the Chieftan’s chest as she gazed down at the ghost white face, lips tinged with a hint of blue. “Zelda!” she cried again, giving the Princess a little shake. She lowered her ear to the Princess’s mouth and was relieved to feel the slight warmth of her breath tickle her skin. She was alive, at least. 

Urbosa trudged through the water and carried the limp body back to their camp, dropping unceremoniously to her knees beside the fire as she reached for a fur. She needed to bring warmth back to the Princess immediately.   
Moving quickly, Urbosa peeled the icy and dripping dress from Zelda’s body and wrapped a small blanket around her for modesty. She cradled the still unconscious princess against her chest and wrapped the fur around them both, cocooning Zelda in the warmth and praying that the body heat she produced would soon seep through her skin and into Zelda’s chilled bones. 

“I’ve got you, Little Bird,” Urbosa murmured, more for herself than for the Princess, who was barely beginning to stir. She stroked Zelda’s cheek gently, watching as color began to return to her face. Slowly, those bright green eyes opened. “Urbosa?” Zelda croaked, her voice hoarse and her mind dazed. 

“I’m right here,” Urbosa replied in a low voice, tightening her hold on The Princess. She hoped Zelda would not be able to feel the panicked thud of her heartbeat, which had yet to settle since scooping the girl from the water.   
Memory returned to Zelda and she gazed up at Urbosa with such heartbreaking vulnerability that the Chief could say nothing, only wait for her to speak. When the Princess did speak, she did so in a voice so small and fragile Urbosa feared she was breaking.   
“I cannot do it. I cannot fulfill my sacred duty,” the words trembled out as tears filled her eyes. A sob wracked Zelda’s body, “why can I not do as the royal daughters of the past have done?” the tears began, “what is wrong with me?”  
Urbosa ached to take away the panic and self-doubt that plagued the princess, but she knew she could not. All she could do was listen and hold her close. “Shhhh,” Urbosa shushed gently, placing a hand at the back of the Princess’s head, and holding her tightly. “What’s wrong with me?” Zelda cried again, burying her face between Urbosa’s neck and collar bone. Urbosa could feel the tears as they dropped from the Princess as landed on her exposed skin. She rocked her sobbing body wordlessly and kissed the wet hair at the crown of her head. 

Zelda’s questions no longer came out coherent and she succumbed to the tears of shame, frustration, and exhaustion. Even once her warmth returned, her composure did not, and she was grateful that Urbosa did not press her to talk or try to convince her of anything else. For a fleeting moment Zelda wondered what her mother might say if she were still here, but as she felt the strong arms of Urbosa tighten around her, keeping her close, she realized she already knew. Urbosa and her mother, in a way, were one and the same now. 

Zelda drifted to a restless sleep and Urbosa moved slowly, laying the Princess down with the fur beside the fire and tucking her in gently. For a long time, the Chieftan sat beside her, watching the light create shadows around them. She kept a steady hand on Zelda’s shoulder, not wanting to let go completely yet. 

“She needs you,” Urbosa whispered to the air, thinking of her dear friend. She closed her eyes and inhaled deep, willing away all of Zelda’s pain and anguish. If she could bear it all for the Princess, she would.


End file.
